Marry You
by Yesha Thorn
Summary: All around him, his friends were getting married. But when was it his turn?


**Marry You**_, by Yesha Thorn  
><em>**Summary:** All around him, his friends were getting married. But when was it his turn?  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Implied sexual actions, slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the Harry Potter universe. I don't own the characters. I don't even own the brain to think up an interesting disclaimer.

**Author's Note****: **Whew, it's been a while since I wrote fanfiction. As such, this might not be all that good. Sorry guys~

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch, arm draped over the shoulders of his boyfriend and feet up on the table - yes, this was the most relaxed Harry Potter had been in a long time. He surely enjoyed his job, rounding up stray Death Eaters was exciting and it was even better that he was damn good at it too, but he rarely had a day off, and as such, rarely got time to spend with the beautiful man curled up against him, mouth hanging open just slightly. Said man stirred when Harry shifted his arm just a bit, opening his eyes sleepily and blinking a few times, before yawning. "G'morning." he mumbled while sitting up and stretching. Harry laughed softly at the state his blonde hair was in, taking a moment to ruffle it up even more. "I'll have you know, it's past one already. You slept through the whole morning." Chuckling at Draco's shocked look on his face, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Looking over his shoulder, he asked "Do you want something to eat?", and, seeing his boyfriend nod in approval, got out a carton of eggs and cracked them open into the frying pan he had conjured up. He walked around the kitchen to get plates, cups and milk, humming as he did so. When Harry heard Draco rummaging in the living room, he shot another look over his shoulder to see him looking for his shirt, which had, in the heat of the moment, been carelessly thrown somewhere in a corner. Harry's lips curled up into a smile as he recalled their... activities of this morning. It was no wonder Draco had fallen right asleep again, really. Harry was just lucky with the stamina he had.<p>

He flipped over the eggs, waited for a bit and then let them slide onto the plates. "Lunch is ready!" he called out to the other, who came stumbling into the kitchen, trying to fix his hair. Harry just chuckled and ran a hand through his own hair, which was already more disheveled then it was normally. He put the plates on the little kitchen table, together with the milk, and sat down, smiling at his boyfriend who had sat down on the opposite chair. "You know, you really do look adorable like this." he teased him, knowing Draco hated being called cute. Sure enough, the blonde shot a glare at him, before shoveling the eggs into his mouth, humming in approval. Harry dug into his own plate as well, occasionally looking up to see Draco eating. His heart swelled up a bit. After a lot of work, which consisted mainly of flirting, sending roses and chocolates, he could call Draco his. In a week, they would celebrate their 5 year anniversary. But still, Harry couldn't help but feeling something was missing. He poked his eggs around with his fork, mulling this over. All around him, his friends were getting married. First up were Ron and Hermione, now almost a year ago. George and Angelina followed, two months ago, and last Thursday Luna had happily announced that Rolf had asked her to marry too. They would marry next Spring. Now the big question was... when was it his turn? He had not yet spoken Draco about this; he didn't know if the man was ready for it yet. But Harry sure was and he, although it seemed silly, really, wanted to ask Draco as soon as possible, before he could change his mind about him and leave.

Harry didn't realize he was zoning out, until a fork stabbed ever so lightly in his cheek. He jumped, startled, and looked up. Draco was looking at him, half amused, half annoyed. "Harry? I've been calling your name quite a few times now, you know?" He rolled his eyes and Harry's cheeks burned up. He couldn't help it that Draco just looked _so_ sexy when he was irritated. "Sorry, sorry." he quickly muttered. "What is it?"

A few hours later, they were on the couch again, watching a muggle movie Harry had picked. They often did film evenings like this, and they often ended with Draco falling asleep in Harry's arms. Draco worked in St. Mungo's as a Healer, and he usually had to do night shifts, which greatly messed up his sleeping pattern. It was no different this evening: they were only halfway through The Lion King 2, but Draco was nodding off against his chest already. Harry's fingers brushed through his blonde hair, smiling as he did so. Nothing was more entertaining than watching his boyfriend sleep. But he actually really wanted to do something else. The box that had been resting at the back of his drawer for weeks, burned in his pocket. He carefully disentangled himself from his lover and got off the couch. His heart was racing and he could just feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, but he couldn't chicken out now. First, he muted the television, then he moved to sit on his knees in front of the couch and ever so gently shook Draco awake. "Draco.. Drake, sweetie, wake up..." he whispered. He saw the man blink once, twice, and then move to sit up, groaning. "What's up?" he mumbled, yawning. Harry couldn't suppress a smile as he took Draco's hand in his own. "I.. I got something to tell you, Draco." he said softly and, seeing Draco nod sleepily, continued. "We've known each other for quite a while now... actually, that's a big understatement. Though, I must say, I really got to know you after the war. I had always hated your guts, but then I noticed... you were actually the sweetest person on earth." He could see Draco blushing slightly, making a sharp contrast against his pale skin. Harry had always loved this about him. "It took a while to get you, but now I'm so glad I took the time. I love you with all my life, Drake. You _are_ my life. And I don't want to live without you, not ever again." Here he let go of Draco's hand, raising one of his legs so he was now sitting on one knee, and taking the little black box out of his pocket. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked softly, while opening the box, showing the beautiful ring inside.

Three months later, knees wobbling slightly, Harry stood on the altar, wishing Draco would walk faster already. He could see the other boy was nervous, too, as he walked up the last steps and stood beside him, his best friend, Theodore, smiling softly as he put Draco's hand in Harry's. They both turned to the minister and listened to the words he spoke, although Harry was finding it hard to focus. His eyes kept being pulled to his lover, and he almost forgot his lines when it was his turn. His heart fluttered like tiny wings when he spoke the words. "I do." It was barely more than a whisper. Harry stared into the other's icy blue eyes as the minister asked the same of Draco. "I do." the man said, confidentially. Harry's whole body seemed to be engulfed in flames, his eyes were smoldering, his hands sweating.

When the Ministry official finally said they could kiss, the brunette all but jumped his new husband and pressed their lips together.

His lips broke into a huge smile as he hammered the last nail in. The little plate on their fence now read:

**Harry J. Potter**

**Draco L. Potter - Malfoy**

He felt strong hands wrapping around his middle, and turned around to face his husband. "Hey." he muttered and put his arms around the other's neck. Draco smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Then he looked at the plate, and nodded. "Looks good." he stated. "You ready now? The couch is really big when you're alone..." Harry just laughed and pulled himself from the embrace, skipping towards the house, and Draco quickly followed. Time to celebrate once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's <strong>**Note:** I really hope you enjoyed this little piece of writing. I love to get feedback, be it praise or constructive criticism, so please, review so I can improve and/or sleep in peace. (:


End file.
